Doomed To The Past
by CocoBjork
Summary: 6YL. It was unexpected. Overwhelming and terrifying. However, it could all the same prove to be indeed an interesting experience. Tsuna and Mukuro travel to the past. How the two crazy men will handle the odd situation at the same time facing unwanted feelings for the bunch of completely inappropriate people. BL. G27. 0227. A69A. Possible Dae69. Slight 6927.
1. Now what?

**DISCLAIMER: KHR do not belong to me. Obviously.**

**Hello everyone. I present to you my version of the very popular '400 years to the past' fic. This is my first fanfiction in KHR fandom and my first one written in English. So I'm pretty damn excited about it. There will be BL, which means YAOI - feel warned! Although, I'm not planning any lemons or smut in here. M is mostly because G. and Hayato tend to have a really nasty mouth. XD It will be amazing if you write down some nice review and help me with improving on this. I would really use some of yours opinions, ideas and pointers. And no flaming, please. :P**

**Pairings: Giotto x Tsuna, G. x Tsuna, Alaude x Mukuro, Daemon x Mukuro, slight Mukuro x Tsuna. It's 6YL, which means that Tsuna is 20 years old, Mukuro is 21. Giotto and G. in this story both have 22 years, Alaude is 23.**

**And on with the story. Enjoy. :)**

**DOOMED TO THE PAST**

It was quite normal if not a boring day. Everyone was minding their own business and nothing pointed to a fact that this deceptive calmness was merely a fleeting experience. But going back to the beginning – no one suspected a thing. The silence stretching on the streets of Namimori was broken only by some loud crushes and yells coming from Sawada household. And that was perfectly ordinary – at least when the prodigal son was visiting with his friends, coming back from Italy. Sudden explosions and gunshots were also day-to-day occurrence. Pink clouds of smoke and appearances of odd people literally from thin air were something you could easily get used to. However, a complete perishment was something unexpected, even disturbing to some degree. And on top of that the disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, one and only Vongola Decimo – the boss of the strongest mafia famiglia out there was considered utterly frightening and worrying. So everybody should be able to fathom out the overall and all-out chaos that ensued after that.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!?"

"You stupid cow! Look what you've done! I'll fucking rip you to pieces for this!"

"Lambo didn't do anything! It isn't Lambo's fault!" wailed the child.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Calm down a bit. I'm sure Tsuna's fine. He should be back in a few minutes." laughed Yamamoto trying to appease the furious teen.

"He is gone to the EXTREME! What an EXTREMELY awful situation!"

"We already know that, you idiot! Aaah, Tenth! Please forgive me, Tenth!"

A sudden, loud thwack resonated through the air causing everyone to turn around and look at the small kid standing on top of the table. Large fedora hat completely overshadowed his eyes.

"Shut up, all of you. The effect of the bazooka should last only for five minutes. It's been seven already. Something's not right… Add it to the fact that it looks like he disappeared completely… Hmm." Reborn mused out loud and jumped down near Lambo's weapon. After taking a long look at it, he found nothing wrong. Bazooka seemed fine and unharmed. "Hmm…"

"It seems that we would use some advice here. We're getting on the plane right away, Giannini should have a look at it. Yamamoto, go fetch Hibari. Gokudera, take the bazooka. And Lambo." Loud scream of pain was heard after a strong kick delivered by Reborn. Obnoxious crying followed.

"Ryouhei, go ahead and inform the pilot about this new predicament. And Mukuro…" he abruptly went quiet and looked around. "Where is Mukuro?"

Silence was his only answer. Fright was clearly painted on most of the present guardians faces.

"EXTREME! Rokudo extremely disappeared alongside Sawada!"

"That's… That's… Fuck it. This creep! Alone with the Tenth! This is…" The rest of them sweatdropped at the distraught sobs and screams of the Storm guardian. But overlooking their reaction, there was indeed a lot of reasons to be worried. Mist tended to be quite scary and imposing when provoked. Creepy. Sort of. Like eerily chuckling at the most inappropriate moments, groping at the most inappropriate places and saying the most inappropriate things. There truly were reasons to be nervous. The next disturbing thing was that they had no idea whatsoever where and when the two of them landed. They could be literally everywhere. And they could come back literally anytime. No 'ifs'.

##***##

The first thing he felt after coming to consciousness was ridiculously overwhelming headache. Tsuna could bet that splitting one's skull in two with a hammer couldn't be more painful than this. He felt dizzy and groggy and pounding in his head didn't help with figuring out the situation he was in at all. He tried to remember the last thing before going unconscious. He came back blank. This goddamn pain was proving to be quite a nuisance when trying to focus. He recalled coming back to Namimori for a while to have a break from all the paperwork waiting for him at Vongola Mansion in Italy. He remembered Gokudera-kun fighting with Lambo as usual and the latter trying to blow up the house in retaliation. Honestly, even though they were celebrating his eleventh birthday not too long ago, he still could be a complete cry-baby and annoying brat sometimes. And hot-headed Gokudera wasn't much better.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get here?" Suddenly came the angry growl. Tsuna gulped and attempted to open his eyes. Brightness welcomed him and he grimaced with discomfort. After a while he realized that he was lying prone on the hard floor. The painful sensation of something pressing against his neck helped him come back to his senses.

"I asked you a question and if you don't want a fucking hole in your head answer me right now!"

The pressing thing – which was probably a gun, he realized with a start – thrusted forcefully and he hissed in pain.

"I'mm mmh…" His unbearable headache doubled with the pressure in the back of his neck prevented him from formulating anything even remotely resembling words. The sharp pull on his shirt made him cry out in agony. From his new position he was finally able to see the person holding him brutally by the collar. A tall man, red hair and a tattoo. He looked almost the same as… wait, what?!

"Who. Are. You." He uttered with a scathing glare and intimidating jab of the gun.

He looked like… like… No. Impossible. Damn. No way. He died a long time ago and besides, he really should worry more about his own life than this but still…

"G.? G… No way…" He croaked faintly gaping at the redhead, who seemed more and more furious with every passing second.

"No shit. That's my name too." G. snarled spitefully and shoved him backwards callously. Tsuna braced himself for the impact but surprisingly landed on something overly soft and cushy. Before he could even breathe a sigh of relief however, G. pressed his knee harshly against his groin and put his gun under his chin, pushing ruthlessly. Tsuna barely restrained a sob from the piercing ache he felt.

"I ask you one last time. Who are you and how the fuck did you get into my room? You have five seconds till I blast your head away and I warn you, I'm not a patient man." As if to prove his point he put his finger on a trigger daringly.

"HIEE!? Your room? I… I…" Tsuna stuttered before whimpering as the man's knee pressed even harder. He had no idea what to do. He didn't even know where he was. And he was being held by G. of all people. G. as in the Storm Guardian of the Primo Vongola. It was ridiculous. That would clearly mean, wait, what exactly that would mean? That he was in the past? 400 hundred years into the past? 400 hundred years!? Why? Albeit he now could pretty much remember how Lambo shoot him accidentally with the Ten Years Bazooka, clearly the device's calculations were shitty and incorrect when it came to time travelling. He was also damn sure that five minutes probably passed by even before this madman got a grip on him. And his manhood.

"Your time is up, brat." G. barked impatiently.

Tsuna panicked and tried to appease him a little. "Wait! Emm, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I swear I do not mean any harm and… HIIE!? I'M SORRY! Please, stop!" As it turned out, G. was far away from calming down and instead the fury blazing in his pinkish eyes tripled in size as he knocked the gun hardly against Tsuna's skull. The smaller man was nearly on the verge of tears since the pain and desperation came gnawing at his consciousness piercingly. He whimpered slightly and shut down his eyes while trying desperately to hold back the tears gathering in their corners.

G. glared darkly, twitched a bit but released his hard grip briefly. "I have no reason to believe either your intentions or the lack of it. Why are you in my room!?"

The most he could give wasn't nearly enough to pacify the furious redhead. "I don't… I don't know…" Tsuna whispered uncertainly.

"WHAT?"

"I don't know! I'm sorry but I have no idea!"

G. instantly looked stunned into silence but quickly recovered and came back almost ten times more intense. Tsuna tensed in fright and prepared for the roar of the bullet soaring through the air and straight into his brain. But before that could happen the door on the right rapidly banged open and someone came promptly barging into the room.

"G., can you believe them? These snobbish, fucking bums on that aimless, ludicrous meeting disagreed with our idea! Heck, they even disapproved of the Vongola's…" The person trailed off slowly and stared blankly at the situation before them. And stared. And stared. And stared some more.

G. didn't look very pleased. "Giotto, damnit! For the last time, I'm telling you, fucking KNOCK!"

Confusion in his eyes, Giotto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. For some reason he looked flustered. There was a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Hai, hai, I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone for your… activities. But next time just hang some sign or doorplate or whatever…"

"What?"

"H-hai?" came the simultaneous response from the two men.

And that was when Tsuna caught on to the exact situation they were in. Or rather, their position. Namely, Tsuna lying sprawled on the bed covers, G. hovering above him with his leg neatly and tightly on the smaller man's groin. Additionally, that was also the moment Tsuna realized that the redhead was clothed only in the towel wrapped around his hips. And that the said man was thoroughly wet and dripping with cold water on his face.

'_Just great.'_

He couldn't block the furious embarrassed blush that bloomed on his cheeks but before he could start his feverish explanations there was a loud, raging yell coming from the room on the other side of the hallway.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Kufufufufu~~"


	2. Onii-chan

**Hello again. I thought that I will post Chapter 2 till I still have some time. Thank you so much for all favs, follows and reviews!**

**I had fun writing this one... XD I just want to add that all of them are speaking Italian, not English or Japanese. Remember that they are in Italy.**

**At the end of the chapter they are some small bits about what's going to happen in next part so be sure to read it! :P Okay, enough with the ramblings.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or its characters... bla, bla, bla.**

**DOOMED TO THE PAST**

**Chapter 2**

"So… the two of you are… architects?" asked Giotto uncertainly.

"Kufufufu~~ Yes, I guess you can phrase it like that. We are artists. Unrestricted, independent and free-spirited souls aiming for the improvement in the most deep and devious recesses of human minds." The aforementioned sentence was followed with an entirely convincing and trustworthy smile. "Our dream is to make people around us understand our creativity and creations. Isn't that right, little brother?"

"Um, haha, yes, exactly…" Tsuna gulped silently and facepalmed inwardly. Mukuro sure had the talent for lying through clenched teeth and telling half-truths with the big fake smile on his face. He couldn't even grasp the idea of devising such a long rant about their mock life in a complete detail with so little time. According to Mukuro's blubber they were brothers, who had been abandoned cruelly by their parents when they had been barely few years old. Since then they'd been wandering aimlessly almost starved to death. The younger sibling – meaning Tsuna – was in a definitely worse shape and if it wasn't for Mukuro's desperate prayers and pleas, while panhandling on the streets, they would surely be dead by now. Exactly around that time, the godlike and miracle-working Master going by the name of Pao Pao had found them and saved from tragic decease by divulging and acknowledging their marvellous talent in the all art-related areas. Or something similar like that.

The angry snarl from G. made Tsuna uneasy. "That doesn't explain what you were doing in my bedroom at all. The same goes for the Pony here, walking into Daemon's bathroom out of nowhere."

"Pony?" scoffed Mukuro trying to hold back his killing intent. He didn't succeed in refraining his eyebrow from twitching violently, however. What the hell was wrong with this guy! If it wasn't Pineapple, which was completely ridiculous comparison by the way, Pony would take its place!? So what if he wore a ponytail? Geez, idiots. All of them. G. only smirked wryly.

"Well, I explained it just a minute ago, didn't I? Security guards let us in due to our freshly-made agreement. We were supposed to have a look at your ballroom and try out some new designs for it. Unfortunately we got lost on the way there." Mukuro drawled out slowly.

The redhead rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, is that so?"

"Calm down, G.. The best way to know if they're telling the truth is to ask the security, right? We should do just that. But before that – you alright there, little one?" Giotto's firm tone softened slightly when he directed his question to the pale and wobbling Tsuna. Even though his headache had lessened significantly he still was a bit tipsy and woozy.

"Y-Yes, thank you. We're sorry for inconvenience." Brunette muttered softly in response looking at everything apart from the three men standing in front of him and Mukuro. Eye contact would be a bad thing at the moment. A really bad thing. Even after all this years under the tutelage of Reborn he was still crappy at telling lies. He had no idea how they were going to get out of this trouble. And anyway, he wasn't little or small! Well okay, maybe just a tiny little bit, but he was still a fully grown-up man!

Giotto smiled casually at this. "Don't be. It's not a problem. Daemon, would you please go and talk with the guards? We need a confirmation of their story."

Said man snorted disdainfully and redirected his intense glare from Mukuro to the Primo. "Why me?" It was pretty obvious that he wasn't so keen on leaving the two intruders to their own devices.

Blonde sighed tiredly. "Just go. Please."

Shortly after Daemon's furious departure they were led into a cosy office filled with books and some comfy armchairs. Albeit furnitured differently, Tsuna easily recognised it as the same room his own bureau was located in. The office of all Vongola bosses. It was still really hard to get used to this freaky and bizarre situation they had found themselves in but he managed. Somehow. While they were sitting down in front of the shiny desk, Tsuna was able to whisper into Mukuro's ear quietly, "What's with the security? You're crazy?"

"Don't worry, my cute Tsunayoshi. I have everything under control." Mist Guardian murmured back amused.

"Oh, do you? What? You're gonna take over their bodies?" Maybe his intended sarcasm would sound a tiny bit better if he wasn't all but panic-stricken about the whole ordeal.

However, the deadpan expression and meaningful silence was all the answer he needed. Seriously? He groaned miserably when he thought about the possible consequences of such a careless action. Since the sound he'd made directed all of the attention at him, he soon found himself under the scrutinizing stare of the reddish and piercingly blue eyes. He coughed awkwardly and blushed madly.

Fortunately Mukuro was able to save the day. "You okay, Tsu-chan? Don't tell me you're getting worse again? I'm sorry, Giotto-san, G-san. Tsu-chan's been recently undergoing a really nasty case of flu. He's still not feeling well."

'_Stop calling me Tsu-chan!'_ he screamed at his guardian inwardly – completely mortified.

Tsuna cleared his throat embarrassed. "No, honestly, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy… Mukuro-nii?" he improvised out of the blue and hoped for the best. The bluenet's content smile told him that he did the right thing.

"Are you sure? I can ask the medic to check up on you." Giotto inquired attentively.

Tsuna declined politely. "No, that's not necessary but thank you."

"Giotto, come with me for a moment" G. said suddenly. Primo turned his confused gaze to him but followed nonetheless. After the two of them had left the room, Mukuro and Tsunayoshi tried to appear as inconspicuous as they possibly could. All in all, it was perfectly obvious that they were being watched. Although treated with kindness and grace saved especially for guests, they were still probable trespassers or spies. Carefulness needed to be maintained and precautions needed to be taken. That's why they didn't trade even one suggestive or relevant word about their uncomfortable position. They weren't safe yet. After all, they were inside Vongola Mansion – the heart of the mafia world.

##***##

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Giotto? Are you out of your mind!? _'Are you alright, little one?' _What are you? His mommy!? They can just as easily be here on a mission for some enemy famiglia. You know very well about our recent conflict with Nuevo. I wouldn't be very surprised if Primo Nuevo sent them." G. seethed and glared at his boss heatedly.

Giotto sweatdropped at the angry fierceness before him but quickly changed to a more serious manner, "I know that and I understand your reasoning, G. But still… I don't know. I have this feeling in my gut. They seem…"

"A feeling!? A FEELING? The hell, Giotto!? Are you serious?" The redhead rudely cut him off.

"Yes, I'm fully serious! I don't know about you but I know better than to not trust my Hyper Intuition, G.! Now, please, calm down and trust me."

The Storm Guardian sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a second. He could already feel the beginnings of the horrid headache. He simply couldn't understand how easily Giotto was able to accept things such as this. It was unthinkable. And definitely not plausible. At least not for a mafia boss. He was too gullible for his own good. But these two… there was undeniably something not right with them and with the way they miraculously appeared out of nowhere. He didn't care about Giotto's intuition, he trusted him of course but still. His boss tended to be too naïve more often than never. And it would be a long time till G. would be even prone to trying to trust these people in the office behind him. Well, it's not like he needed to do this anyway. They will be either gone or dead in a few hours anyways. "By the way, what your almighty intuition tells you about this story that the Pony had told us?"

Giotto threw him a dirty look. "Honestly? I don't know. It didn't seem like he was lying but something is wrong here. Not exactly dangerous or deceptive, just… wrong." He adopted thoughtful pose. It was, without a doubt, confusing. The blonde didn't even have the slightest idea about why he was so trustful towards these two foreigners. He just had this funny feeling. That he could do it. That they were not threatening in any way. Confusing indeed. "So you're saying that this Tsunayoshi is actually a guy?" chuckled Giotto suddenly.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" G. asked baffled.

"Well, you know… You wouldn't guess just by looking at him. He looks kind of…"

"Feminine?" suggested the redhead.

"I suppose. I mean, how can you be so sure about his gender? You don't trust them anyway, they could be lying about that too" teased the blonde-haired man.

G. looked up irately. "Why would they be lying about something like that!?" he snapped wildly. Then he looked away and began staring madly at the wall in front of him. "And besides, he has… you know…"

"Hmm? What?" Giotto grinned.

"You know… the… the… Jesus Christ… male privates, okay?" The clearly abashed look on G.'s face amused the blonde even further.

"Oh, I see. And you know that because? Don't tell me you got this far with him already before I came in?"

G. sputtered indignantly. "What are you...!? You… That's… It's not… GIOTTO!" Primo laughed loudly and ruffled his friend's hair.

"Your face… haha, priceless." The man cackled mischievously.

"All of you seem to be in pretty high spirits." Came the irked growl. "Do I need to remind you about the situation at hand or will you just stop behaving silly for a moment?" Daemon raised his eyebrow mockingly at G.'s angry blush. The redhead glared irritably in response.

Giotto quickly tried to cover up the fact that he was snickering causing the other two to roll their eyes. "So you're back, huh? What the security said?"

"They reported that these two were indeed only going to have a look at the ballroom. Guards let them in and assured me that they pose no danger." Daemon relayed sourly.

"Oh really? That's curious…" Giotto retorted looking at the closed door behind him. "And you believe them?"

Mist Guardian smirked and answered vaguely. "Oya… Do I have a reason to think that they were lying?"

Primo looked at him sharply. "You tell me."

"Nufufufu~~ In fact, I believe they were telling the truth, Boss." Daemon remarked snidely and widened his smirk unsettlingly.

"I see. Good then."

##***##

"Everything seems to be in order. Security guards validated your version." After few long and stressful minutes of the men's absence, they came back with bright smiles on their faces. Or rather – Giotto came in with a smile, while G. emanating menacing aura and scowling furiously. How Daemon-san hadn't been able to uncover Mukuro's creepy trick – Tsuna had no idea. But he wasn't going to complain, after all it had turned out better for them this way. Although he had an inkling that it wasn't everything that had transpired. All he knew for certain was that if he wanted to come out of this mess alive – with Mukuro alongside him, mind you – he would need to play his role as a bluenet's younger brother perfectly. He didn't know how he was going to do that though. Yet. But he promised himself that he would do what's in his power to succeed.

"I understand that now you are going to work on our ballroom, am I right?" G. smirked. It was almost comedic how hard he tried to act civilized and relatively sociable. And failing utterly.

Tsuna realized with a start that the question was directed at him and tried to reply with some reasonable excuse, "Um, yeah… We will. It just that… I don't feel very well, Mukuro-nii…" Decimo did his best to look as weak and shaky as he possibly could. Which actually wasn't that hard since he still felt this nauseating pounding in his skull.

Giotto shot him a worried glance while G. snorted scathingly. Mukuro quickly bypassed the sneering Daemon and kneeled in front of Tsuna looking at him soothingly. Or so it seemed to bystanders. The bluenet swiftly touched together their foreheads and pulled the smaller male into his arms. All of the present were oblivious to his cunning smirk. '_It's time to put up some illusions'_ – he thought mischievously. "Oh my, Tsu-chan! What a terrible fever you have here! What am I gonna to do with you in this state? Obviously, you can't stay in this freezing cold outside…" Mukuro murmured with visible concern.

'_Fever? What fever? Why the hell are you pulling me inside these damn schemes of yours!'_ Tsuna groaned miserably in his mind.

Giotto seemed taken aback for a second but then approached the two pseudo-brothers carefully. The blonde couldn't help the slight worry that started bubbling inside of his stomach when he examined the petite brunet. He looked almost like he was about to faint right here and right now. Instead of coming closer and comforting the boy – since he really wanted to do so– he inquired, "What do you mean by freezing cold? Where are you two staying at?"

Mukuro chuckled bitterly and discreetly pinched Tsuna's hand harshly. The Primo directed his alarmed gaze at the brunet again when he heard sharp and painful intake of breath. "'Staying at?' Don't mock me, Giotto-san. You really expect that we have a place to stay? We do not have any money or belongings – as you probably already know the world is full of thieves and dangerous people. We were going to earn our bread while working on the ballroom… but it seems that this unfortunate misunderstanding…" The bluenet inhaled grimly and let his long bangs shadow his eyes. He completely ignored the burning glare from his boss.

Giotto fidgeted uneasily and glanced at the redhead, who was shaking his head and mouthing his disagreement animatedly. The blonde felt inconveniently trapped. If he offered to help them, G. would kill him; if he refused, he would die from his own conscience pangs. _'Great doing, you idiot. You're damned if you do, and damned if you don't.'_ he thought to himself unhappily. He couldn't be even certain if the bluehead was telling the truth. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't bear to look at the hopeless state the smaller intruder was in. And it's not because he's too soft. It's just that the dejected posture and downcast expression of this Mukuro guy mixed with almost crestfallen and terrified face of the little brunet did the thing. It was truly heart-wrenching sight for him.

Daemon, on the other hand, was observing the spectacle before him with a great share of amusement. He had a vague inkling that the conclusion of this situation will give the two foreigners an upper-hand. Oh, don't be fooled – he didn't trust them even one little tiny bit. Especially the older one. Blue hair, disturbing smirk and creepy laugh? Please, what idiot would believe someone like that? He was also perfectly aware of the fact that there was something wrong with the security guards. They seemed drugged, controlled or something along this way. He wasn't sure which one yet. He had also thought for a moment that he could detect some illusions around their minds but that was impossible. Still, he was going to check it anyways. _'Nufufufu~~ Don't you worry, Rokudo Mukuro. I will watch you very closely. All the time….' _Dark chuckle nearly escaped his mouth but he was able to cover it up with a cough. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a few words that started it all. The sentence that resonated through the abruptly dead-silent room, bounced from the walls and hit all of them head-on causing immediate chaos. _'As expected.'_ Daemon could not stop his smirk from turning into a dangerous, shit-eating grin. _'It's going to be fun."_

"If that's the case… well, I guess you can just stay here."

* * *

**Done! How was it? Please, please, leave your opinion in a review. :) Btw; I love G. soo much, I don't know why actually, I just do. So there will be a lot of him in this story... :P**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Alaude, stalking Daemon, Mukuro and Tsuna trying to fit into the unfamiliar era, some interactions between Tsuna, G. and Giotto and more... XD**


	3. Together

**I present to you Chapter 3, which got a bit longer than expected... Please enjoy and review, since I'm curious about your opinions... And also, I have a question...**

**Who do you think Mukuro should end up with? Alaude or Daemon? Because I myself have no idea so I leave it to you, Dear Readers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR. **

**Chapter 3**

As expected, immediate chaos followed Giotto's announcement. G. pulled out his gun furiously and if it wasn't for Daemon, who surprisingly succeeded in calming the redhead down, they would surely be dealing with the dead Vongola Boss by now. After Mukuro's displays of gratitude, Tsuna's stuttering, G.'s glaring and Giotto's pitiful amends, they were led to their new room. That's right. _Theirs. Shared one. _Tsuna preferred not to think about himself and his Mist Guardian living under the same _roof_ for longer periods of time, let alone the same room. But he coped. Until he saw the said area.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Kufufufu~~ Is there something wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro chuckled amused and sat on the bed. The only bed available, may I add. Tsuna preferred not to think… ah, scratch that, he just wanted to dash away from there as soon as possible. He wasn't going to sleep with the bluehead in the same bed. Not ever or under any condition. Forget it.

To his utter mortification he could feel his face burning red from embarrassment. He quickly informed his guardian bashfully, "Don't even think about it, Mukuro. I'm not going along with this…"

"Oya, oya, you sure seem to be flustered. What's all the commotion for anyway?" If it was possible, the smirk on the bluenet's face widened even more.

He was officially stunned into silence. Words failed him. "What do you mean… It's… After last time, I… Mukuro…" He himself didn't know if he was feeling angry, confused, affronted or simply modest. Probably all at once. He suddenly became uncomfortably self-conscious under the scrutinizing stare of the Mist.

"Kufufufu~~ If I remember correctly, you enjoyed it pretty well, didn't you?" Mukuro visibly enjoyed the way Tsuna fidgeted uneasily before him. With a resigned sigh he patted the cushy area next to him encouragingly. "Come on~~ I won't do anything, I promise."

Decimo took a few hesitant steps forward but then stopped abruptly not looking in the direction of the bluehead. He was noticeably upset about something. Or rather distressed. He simply couldn't believe his guardian. His behaviour… He was making fun of him like it was nothing. Like it _had been _nothing. Sure, he himself was perceiving this… stunt they had made as a mistake. Nothing more than brief affair. Playing around. He really shouldn't be bothered by it. Or make such a fuss over it. But it just couldn't be helped. His eyes were overshadowed by his hair, hiding it from Mukuro's gaze. "Did I? Enjoyed it, that is. You know that I don't remember anything, I was drunk. We both were… I just… I don't understand you. What am I to you, Mukuro?" He bit his lip uncertainly and looked up to meet bluenet's startled stare.

The bluehead was surprised. The question as well as Tsuna's attitude were unexpected. He thought that they had already got this over with. "So that's what was preoccupying your mind lately, huh? Don't worry about it, my dear Tsunayoshi . I was just teasing you." He cut the conversation off and pursed his lips slightly. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. The brunet on the other hand – quite the opposite.

"That's not what I meant. It's just… Mukuro, could you at least look at me?" Yet again, it was official. His Mist Guardian was certainly the most confusing, scary and annoying person he'd ever met. On top of all things, he was just sitting there, dodging all the questions and averting his gaze whenever their eyes met.

"Oya, oya… don't you think we should concentrate on somewhat more important matters? Like the situation at hand for example. Time travelling and all?" Mukuro finally said looking at the smaller male with an almost exasperated smirk. The only warning he got was Tsuna blinking twice.

"HIEEE! YOU'RE RIGHT! What should we do… what should we do… what should we doo!?" Tsuna started walking in circles, muttering furiously under his breath and obliviously ignoring bluenet's glare, who was rubbing his ear irritably. He realized once again how disastrous the situation they were in was. They got themselves transported 400 years into the past, damnit! Right now it was around like, what? 17th century? Great. They were so in trouble. To make it even worse, they had no idea how to get back. Or if they even could go back. And even if they would succeed in going back it could change the entire world as they knew it! How was it called…? Time paradox, right? "HIEE! Noooo…! If we aren't careful, we can just as easily cause worldwide doom and destruction!"

Mukuro sweatdropped at the brunet's ramblings. He caught his arms firmly and moaned, "Could you please stop it and start behaving like a mafia boss should for once? You're making my headache worse." He was now rubbing his temples painfully and glaring daggers in a vague direction of the wall.

Tsuna flushed and pouted offended but sat down sluggishly next to his guardian. "Well, what do you suggest we do then? Should we try to contact the others somehow?"

"Kufufu~~ And how are you going to do that? We have no way of approaching them right now. The only thing that's left is to simply wait. Fortunately I made up some legitimate cover-up story for us earlier so we should be safe for now." The bluenet smirked teasingly and faked a proud pose.

The smaller male twitched suddenly and looked sternly at the other. "Oh, yes. About that… What the hell were you thinking!? Artists? Homeless architects? Are you insane!? My knowledge about this stuff is almost next to nothing! How am I supposed to pretend someone like that? _Your_ familiarity with the subject is not enough!"

"Oya, I think you got the wrong idea. I don't know anything about it as well." Mukuro stated cheerfully.

Silence. Completely speechless silence with this disturbing, foreboding aura in the background.

"Oh. I see." The brunet deadpanned back.

'_I guess that's where it ends then… We are finished. Hello daisies, I will be pushing you up in a few days…_' he thought with dread. Gloomy atmosphere heavily coated the room with almost suffocating force. The bluehead even blanched a bit and nearly winced from the intensity of this depressing vibes.

"Now, now, don't be so cynical about it. We will manage. One way or another…" He tried to console the moody man. As it turned out - futilely. His boss seemed even more dejected than before.

"We will… manage…? Ha…ha. Funny guy, aren't you? And besides, brothers? We as a brothers? We have different surnames and looks… it's ridiculous." Tsuna was slowly starting to realize how many facts in this mock life-story of theirs was absolutely preposterous and laughable. It definitely wouldn't pass up. No way. Okay, so maybe he was a tiny little bit negative about the whole concept in the first place but he had plethora of valid reasons for that. Really. "Oh, god. We're so screwed."

"Kufufufu~~ Stop panicking, Tsu-chan. If we only do a little feigning and entertain them a bit, everything should be alright. Especially since the Primo Vongola seems to have a soft spot for you… Well, you do look like a cuter, more adorable version of him… go figure." Mukuro raised his brows suggestively and bit his lip trying hard to refrain from laughing.

The brunet only sighed tiredly in response. "Mukuro… I don't like what you're implying. And besides, the Vongola Gear. Are you sure you hid it well?"

"Oya, oya… Are you doubting my abilities? My illusions are perfect, flawless and impeccable. With their superbly sublime form and realization there is no way they would fail." If the small tick mark on the side of the bluenet's head was anything to go by, the inquiry was unnecessary.

"And I never questioned it! Geez, sorry for bothering…" The irritated expression immediately turned into a relaxed smirk. The man waved his hand with the air of nonchalance.

"You're forgiven~~" Mist Guardian sing-songed happily. Tsuna sweatdropped at the sudden change of attitude and lied down exhausted, deciding to just ignore his companion's quirks. It was obvious that he would be worried. After all, if the Primo and his guardians got the glimpse of the things that clearly spoke of their connection to the mafia, Vongola no less, it would surely make the situation even more shaky than it already was. And they would be even more screwed. But, as it seemed, the bluehead didn't give a damn about it and just continued being a fearless idiot – oh, sorry, _optimist_.

"At least this troublesome headache finally disappeared. I thought that my head was going to blow up…" Decimo muttered resignedly in the end. There was really no use in trying to talk some sense into this brain of his. It was just the way Mukuro always had been. And Tsuna had come to accept it. With a bit of a struggle, mind you, but he did.

"Oya? So that's why you've been so feebly-looking back there? Headache?" The bluenet asked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess it was from this whole travelling through time thing… Wait, you didn't have one?" He bolted up suddenly and stared at the taller man, who jerked away startled.

"Not really. Just a slight pain but it's nothing worth of mentioning." Mukuro raised his brow curiously and swept his gaze imploringly up and down the other's resting body. "Well, I guess it's because you have a more delicate physique and such a fragile mind…" Taunting smirk in place.

Tsuna gave him a dirty look. "Humph, of course. But more importantly, what about the ballroom? Thanks to you, we are supposed to come up with some new décor for it, right? What kind of style was popular in these times anyway?"

"Well, we're somewhere in 17th century now, so I guess it's around the fall of Renaissance. Maybe the beginnings of baroque…" Mukuro ventured thoughtfully and nodded to himself after a while.

The brunet felt a little bit calmer after facing his guardian's evident confidence. Maybe it wasn't that bad, he realized suddenly. Maybe they could endure it or even get something out of it! That's right! They could do it, they could still accomplish the task given. There was no reason to be this fatalistic. With a renewed fresh enthusiasm and eagerness he queried, "So? What unique features these two had? Who were the lead artists and architects?"

"Kufufufu~~ I have no idea~~ I've never been really absorbed or interested regarding these areas. Something classy, Roman and rich, I guess? You know, dynamics and all. And artists? Maybe… Delacroix? Some Francesco or Giovanni? There was a lot of these, wasn't it? Oh, Caravaggio too, right? And maybe… Oya, Tsu-chan? You alright down here, you've turned so pale all of a sudden…" The bluehead looked down on the smaller male worriedly.

"Y-you don't know… what you're even talking about, do you?" Tsuna wept miserably and hid his face in the large pillow, which successfully muffled his despairing groan. _'Of course he doesn't know anything about it… How could you be so stupid, you moron…'_ he lamented darkly in his mind. "Why did you think up such a story then? It's… we're done for." He felt like crying. Really.

Mukuro didn't pay any heed to his morbid attitude. "It's not like we need to stick to the rules so much. I mean, we are supposed to be artists. And that means we can let loose our creativity, right? We could, for instance, include some action painting, pop art, Pollock and stuff, nee?"

'_Nooo! I don't think it works that way, Mukuro!',_ Decimo wanted to scream so much. But instead he just murmured, "I've had enough. I'm going to bed." He got up and winced at the sudden dizziness he felt. At the same time he finally remembered about their sleeping arrangements and reddened significantly. He completely forgot about it and had no idea what to do. In the end, he darted frantically across the room but came back empty-handed. There were no pyjamas or spare clothes and he felt too embarrassed to take a shower with the bluenet nearby. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place…

In the meantime, the Mist Guardian was observing his boss with lots of amusement and some biting remarks at the tip of his tongue. It was indeed entertaining, watching how he trashed about, utterly flustered. Even though he didn't exactly understand Tsuna's modesty he could just as easily see how uncomfortable the other was… So he decided to help him a little. "Don't mind me, Tsu-chan. I have nothing against the hot sexy strip show on your part~~." What? It was only friendly teasing.

"HIEE! No! I'm not… I… Y-you mean…" The small brunet was stuttering painfully and blushing furiously. Oh, how Mukuro loved this. Turning Tsuna into a flustered, speechless, confused and giddy heap was his favourite hobby. And most pleasant by the way. He smirked predatorily and closed in on the other slowly. As he was approaching him, the Decimo was shying away unsteadily until he finally ended up leaning against the wall shakily. He wasn't scared. Not at all. He was just a little apprehensive, honestly.

The bluenet sighed resignedly and dropped his head on the other's shoulder. "If you want this so much, you can just change the rooms. I'll be okay by myself." He whispered tensely against his Sky neck.

Tsuna blinked stunned and at once started feeling horribly guilty. He was such an awful person… He was behaving quite egoistically again, wasn't he? Both of them were in the same situation in this completely unfamiliar world. Just as him, Mukuro surely felt lonely. And even though he tended to be a bit creepy and over-the-top sometimes, he was still his friend. His _only_ friend left as of now. He exhaled carefully, "No… it's okay, I guess. I'm sorry. We should stick together now, right?" He smiled unsteadily. The weight was raised from his shoulder and shortly after he was met with a pair of wide, heterochromatic eyes.

"You meant that?" The question was asked so silently that if they weren't so close right now, he definitely wouldn't hear it. He nodded contently in response and kept on smiling, until he ultimately saw the tiny disturbing glint in these discoloured eyes. Then he stopped it altogether and couldn't help but feel this foreboding sensation somewhere in the back of his mind. _'Don't tell me…'_

"Because you surely didn't do it on purpose just to manipulate me into staying with you to have an opportunity to meddle with my life and annoy me, right?" He queried in an overly cheerful way.

"Tch. Of course not."

"You're lying! You tch'd!"

##***##

While the two man were having their heart-to-heart conversation, there were other discussions happening in a completely different part of the mansion. From beyond the heavy dark door there were heard screams of anguish and despair. In this almost godforsaken room, the most gruesome and monstrous tortures and punishments took place. Walking inside required a high-levelled awareness, a prepared and willing mind only seen in the most experienced man and a deathwish. That's right. Nobody would come near this wooden door, unless they wanted to be scarred for life. And just now was the time when the intensity of the suffering was reaching its peak…

…_inside the room…_

"What!? Again!? I don't want to, Alaude! Take it BACK!" The blond-haired man was sulking miserably behind his desk. He was huddled up and nestled comfortably in his chair. And right now was glowering furiously at the stack of papers held by his Cloud Guardian.

"No." Was the simple answer delivered with a deadpan. Alaude set down Giotto's paperwork with a heavy _thump_. He completely ignored shattered cries coming from his boss and took to staring intently at his mop of bright hair. Which were, for some absurd reason, temporarily lying flat and lifeless. The tears-filled eyes stared right back. The white-haired man closed his lids for a brief moment before drawing out his trusted handcuffs. That finally did the thing.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it! Promise! Just don't put me in these again!" Primo pouted slightly and with an exasperated huff took the papers. He honestly didn't understand how it was possible that every time he was done with it, his paperwork just seemed to triple in size straightaway. Every_ fucking_ time. It was ridiculous. And now he additionally needed to deal with his snarky Cloud because G. had gone somewhere to sulk in the corner. Just perfect.

After he had let their two unexpected guests stay in the Mansion, the redhead went nearly ballistic. It was rare that he had an occasion to see him that angry. Sure, his friend often tended to behave quite hot-headed but almost never to this point. That fact only made him gloomier. Like it was his fault… They didn't have a place to stay! What was he supposed to do? He wasn't nearly cold-hearted enough to just let them live on the streets. And probably be killed in the process. And besides, he just couldn't stand the sight of this poor, quivering and infinitely adorable brunet. He was sure that G. would do exactly the same thing! He was just denying it out of spite. Giotto was sure of it.

His thoughts were then brutally interrupted by the sound of the gun-shot aimed in his direction. He dodged swiftly and cowered fearfully in front of the red-haired epitome of wrath. Namely, G.

'_Speak of the devil, huh…? When did he get here?'_ he moaned inwardly.

"Giotto." The redhead growled lowly with his gun pointed straight at the other's nose. "You really have the galls to just fucking stare into space and not doing your damn job properly. Sign these. NOW." With his eyes covered by his hair and this twitching eyebrow, he sure as hell made one lot of an intimidating sight. The blonde gulped apprehensively and blanched dramatically. He didn't realize it was _that_ bad.

"H-hai. C-calm down, G." He cleared his throat and tried again, "You know I didn't have a choice… About these two… and…" Okay, maybe mentioning this again wasn't such a great idea, Primo realized while he was staring terrified at the deadly weapon. Which was now directed at his crotch. He searched for Alaude with his eyes since he was obviously in dire need of some help… And found him.

The bastard was leaning against a wall with the bored and unconcerned look on his face. _Traitor_.

The Storm Guardian suddenly laughed creepily at the same time scaring the hell out of his boss. With an eerie smile and silky tone he assured, "Really now? Don't worry, we will discuss this matter _in detail_ later. Now, do your paperwork."

"Y-yes. Paperwork. Right away." He flipped through the documents and scanned the most important lines, trying desperately to ignore the pistol poking him merrily from the side. As he was reading, he noticed that most of these were about property destruction and hospital fees. He irritably glanced at the name of the culprit written down at the bottom of the page and froze. _'No way…'_

And then he snapped. "ALAUDE! You did this again! How many times do I have to tell you that going around and beating up people is bad. B.A.D. Can't you understand it?" Giotto seethed, glaring daggers at his Cloud Guardian. _'And it adds up to my paperwork!'_ He scoffed venomously.

"I don't care. They were annoying." Came the unperturbed reply. That man!

If there was even one positive about the whole situation then it would be that G.'s anger was now aimed at someone else. Though the blond really couldn't blame him for wanting to rip the aloof man's throat.

"Fucking idiot! I swear, babysitting you lot is like a full-time job. I should get paid for it…" The redhead was grumbling furiously under his breath and glaring darkly at the whitehead. "I should just shoot you and get this over with."

A predatory smirk blossomed on Alaude's face leisurely. "Hm. You want to fight me?" He took out his handcuffs again and got up from the leaning position. He raised his eyebrow at the livid man and finished wryly, "Come then."

"You asked for it!" G. pointed his gun at the other, who was preparing his weapon. They both ignored their boss' crestfallen face. They tensed briefly and got ready. But.

Thankfully for Giotto's office there was an uncertain knock on the wooden door. They both glared at it but stopped their actions altogether. That was surprising. The only people who ever got near this place were G., Alaude and Asari. And Asari never knocked.

'_Safe.' _Primo breathed in relief and then cleared his throat and called, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and a brown mop of hair peaked though it anxiously. And then came the rest of the person. It was Tsunayoshi. Giotto's eyes widened in astonishment but he quickly recovered and stood up to greet the small teen. He smiled at him warmly and chuckled silently at the following blush. If anything, he sure was cute.

Tsuna was fidgeting in place shyly and biting his lip apprehensively. "Um… H-hello?"

The blond couldn't help it. He laughed. It was just too hilarious to pass up. Though he admittedly regretted it a bit when he saw that his visitor became even more upset and unsure. "Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun. Is there some problem?" He asked amusedly.

"Um… Well, I… HIEE!" The brunet cried out suddenly when he noticed the familiar gun pointed irately at his head. G. was glaring at him heatedly causing him to jerk away frightened. Unfortunately, he tripped. And landed harshly on his butt. In front of everyone. He blushed even harder.

The redhead seemed completely unperturbed by it, however. "State your purpose and get the fuck out." He snarled bitingly and was going to direct his weapon at the teen again but was unexpectedly shoved back. He shot the perpetrator a dark look.

"Are you okay, little one? You're not hurt anywhere, are you? Forgive G., he sometimes tends to get irked too easily." Giotto queried worriedly while he was helping Tsunayoshi up. He also gave the redhead a look promising bloody murder. He gazed curiously at the smaller male when he felt him twitching under his touch and was surprised to see a small tick mark on the side of his head. Did he… do something offending?

"I'm fine. And please, do not treat me like a child." Tsuna stated as firmly as he could. Which still wasn't much but it made an impression nonetheless. And for once, G. wasn't glaring. He was laughing silently, which earned him a stunned look from the brunet. He replied with a taunting smirk, "Oh? And how old are you exactly, brat?"

Said brat pouted insulted but answered with a huff, "I'm twenty."

The redhead snorted mockingly. "See? Figures that a midget like you would get so offended by… Wait, what?" He trailed off abruptly and stared at him bewildered.

"You're twenty…?" Giotto ventured shocked. He thought he was sixteen at most. He was so tiny and lovely. That's why he was treating him like that. He just looked so innocent and young. And now it turned out that he'd been almost his age? Insane. And embarrassing on top of that…

Primo soon regained his bearings and looked around the room. Alaude was gone. He must had sneaked away when everyone was focusing on Tsuna. That man. He also realized sheepishly that he was still holding Tsunayoshi, who by now got back to his stuttering uncertain self. He let him go and asked again, "Um… Well, why are you here? I mean it's not that you're unwelcomed or anything! It's just… Do you need help with something?" He sighed resignedly and surrendered himself to his growing humiliation.

"Eh? Oh, yes… Um…Well, I just wanted to ask if there is a possibility to change my room? I-if that's not a problem, of course!" The brunet waved his hands in front of him and tried to ignore the warning growl he got from G.. Instead he fixed his gaze on the dashing blond in front of him, who blinked surprised.

Well, that was certainly the last thing Giotto expected. However, when he thought about it, he could easily understand that considering the small male's attitude, he could surely get embarrassed while rooming with someone. Even when it was his own brother. "I don't see a problem. Though, you need to stay in the north wing since that's the only habitable area. And that place is unfortunately quite full…" He trailed off thoughtfully but then snapped his fingers with a small smile on his face.

"I almost forgot! There is a free room next to G.'s, right G.? You can move in there!" The blond looked up with a warm smile and twinkling eyes, completely ignoring the redhead's ferocious and _noisy_ rage.

"HIEE!? N-next to G.-san? I'm not sure…" Tsuna cut himself off when he caught a sight of Giotto's dazzling expression. How could he say no to that? "I… Alright..." Today was the official end of him.

And when he glanced hesitantly at the red-haired man he was sure of one thing. If looks could kill, he would be definitely long dead by now.

* * *

**So how was it? As I wrote earlier it turned out a bit longer than expected, that's why Daemon is not here. Yet. XD Actually, I had some problems with this chapter and I have a feeling that the last part seems a little too rushed. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is... :P**

**NEXT CHAPTER: G. reactions, hopefully - stalking Daemon, breakfast and more.**


End file.
